1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multi-stage vehicles for launching payloads into space; and, in particular, to a process for recovery of a recoverable first stage of the launch vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, expendable multistage rockets were used to boost payloads into space (earth orbit or beyond). However, boosters are expendable. This is especially true if they are man rated. Thus reusable boosters have been designed and the reusable space shuttle is in operation.
The Kistler-K1 Reusable Launch Vehicle or Space Shuttle have a return to launch site (RTLS) maneuvers. The toss back maneuver that the Kistler K-1 performs to return to the launch site uses rocket propulsion to rotate the velocity vector of the K-1 such that the resulting ballistic trajectory terminates back at the launch site. Likewise, the Space Shuttle RTLS uses rocket propulsion to slow the vehicle and rotate its velocity vector so that the resulting trajectory places the Shuttle within gliding range of the landing site. In both of the preceding examples rocket propulsion is used to reverse the heading of the vehicle so that additional rocket propulsion can be used to return the vehicle to the launch site. Neither of these approaches minimizes energy consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,452 Fly Back Booster by R. B. Spenser and U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,522 Flyback Booster With Removable Rocket Propulsion Module by B. Aldrin, et al. both use jet engines mounted on the booster to power the booster back to the launch site. However, the use of a separate propulsion system adds weight and significantly raises the cost of the booster.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a procedure for recovering the first stage of a multistage spacecraft booster.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a procedure for recovering the first stage of a multistage spacecraft booster that makes use of the existing propulsion system used at lift off.
It is a further object of the invention to provide It is another primary object of the invention to provide a procedure for recovering the first stage of a multistage spacecraft booster that makes use of the existing propulsion system used at lift off that returns the first stage to the point of launch.